Харли Квинн
Харли Квинн (англ. Harley Queen) — вымышленный персонаж, бывшая суперзлодейка вселенной DC Comics, первоначально появившаяся в мультсериале Бэтмен 1992 года, позже была адаптирована в комиксы. Она является главной сподвижницей Джокера, по этой же причине ненавидит Бэтмена и его помощников. Также поддерживает приятельские отношения с Ядовитым Плющом и Женщиной-кошкой. Псевдоним персонажа образован из её настоящего имени, Харлин Квинзель (англ. Harleen Quinzel), как ассоциация от слова «арлекин» (англ. harlequin). История создания Харли Квинн создали Брюс Тимм и Пол Дини для мультсериала Бэтмен. В эпизоде «В долгу у Джокера», по задумке авторов, кто-то должен был выпрыгнуть из торта в комнате, полной полицейских. Было решено, что самому Джокеру это сделать было бы странно, и появилась необходимость создать соответствующего помощника-клоуна, хотя в конечном варианте сценария эпизода именно Джокер и сделал это. Пол Дини решил, что будет интересно, чтобы таким персонажем стала девушка. В течение 10 дней, что длилось написание сценария для эпизода, образ и роль героини беспрерывно менялся, сначала у Дини была идея женщины-громилы в тёмных очках, которая беспрекословно подчинялась бы Джокеру, но потом Дини пришла идея сделать героиню забавной, чтобы она могла шутить и иногда даже смешнее Джокера, из-за чего тот бы на неё злился. Когда пришло время выбирать имя персонажа, то у автора в голове крутилось множество имён, вроде Коломбины, но в итоге было выбрано Харли Квинн, которое похоже по звучанию на «арлекин». Героиню озвучила Арлин Соркин, актриса, игравшая в мыльной опере «Дни нашей жизни», в одном из эпизодов которой она появляется в костюме шута. Эта сцена вдохновила Дини на создание Харли. Так как Дини был знаком с Соркин с колледжа, то он добавил черты личности и внешности в образ персонажа. Другими источниками, по мнению Соркин, служили помощницы Джеймса Кегни из кинофильмов о ганстерах и Аделаида из мюзикла «Парни и куклы». Постепенно характер и роль Харли менялась, все изменения принимались в ходе обсуждений между Полом Дини, Брюсом Тиммом и Аланом Барнеттом. Предыстория Харлин Квинзель была прирождённой гимнасткой и, заработав спортивную стипендию, поступила в университет. Её интересовал престижный диплом психиатра, но напрягаться в учёбе она не собиралась — вместо этого девушка соблазняла преподавателей, по чьим предметам не успевала. Харли планировала стать популярным психологом с собственной серией книг и пошла работать в психиатрическую больницу «Аркхэм», чтобы заработать себе имя на самых сложных случаях с маньяками-убийцами. После трёх месяцев уговоров руководство позволило ей проводить сеансы с Джокером, который влюбил её в себя. Харли помогает злодею сбежать, руководство больницы узнаёт об этом и вскоре Квинн сама оказывается в клинике, но уже как больная. После событий Ничья земля, когда землетрясение разрушило Готэм и тот был исключён из состава США, Харли смогла сбежать из разрушенного Аркхэма, найти арлекинский костюм и обнаружить Джокера, который позволил своей спасительнице примкнуть к банде. New 52 После перезагрузки всей вселенной комиксов компании DC Харли Квинн также претерпела изменения. Самые основные моменты биографии остались — она по-прежнему психиатр Джокера и помогает ему сбежать из «Аркема». Но подобно, своему любимому она получает несколько разных историй происхождения. По одному, она влюбляется, когда Джокер дарит ей палец убийцы её отца, оставшегося безнаказанным. Узнав, что её коллега своровал её исследования, она от злости освобождает клоуна и сбегает с ним. по другому варианту, Квинзель став психиатром, работает в элитной клинике, но со скуки переводится в Аркхэм, решает провести эксперимент и выдаёт себя за больную, в результате Джокер её целует. Руководство клиники недовольно этим экспериментом, и Харли с Джокером сбегает. По третьему, Харлин, получив отличное образование, идёт в психбольницу, так как ей интресны личности и разумы преступников. Там она притворяется пациенткой, но раскусивший её Джокер, соблазняет девушку, и они сбегают. Биография Парочка наслаждалась друг другом, пока Джокер не посадил ее в ракету и не направил ее в Робинсон-Парк, надеясь, что она умрет (ему не понравилось, что Харли вызывает в нем положительные чувства и что он начинает осознавать свою любовь к ней). Рухнула Харли практически на голову Ядовитому Плющу, что положило начало одним из самых странных отношений в комиксах. Плющ поначалу хотела убить её, но заинтересовалась девушкой, когда увидела что Харли прибывая в состоянии глубокой депрессии совсем не противиться смерти, выслушала историю, выходила ее и дала выпить специальный сок: тот дал Харли суперсилу и суперскорость — втайне хитрая рыжеволосая бестия надеялась, что отомстит руками Харли ненавистному ей Джокеру. Однако все пошло не так, как планировала Плющ: Харли и Джокер воссоединились, предварительно Харли подралась с Бэтмэном. Харли была эпизодическим персонажем Ничьей Земли, пока не помогла Джокеру в одном из его самых страшных преступлений — убийстве жены комиссара Гордона. Харли помогла Джокеру в осуществлении его плана похитить и взорвать несколько десятков детей, родившихся за год до Катаклизма, в результате герои спасают детей, но клоун убил Сару Эссен, полицейскую и жену комиссара Джеймса Гордона. После окончания событий Ничей Земли Харли угодила в тюрьму, где ожесточилась. В соседней камере отбывала срок Женщина-Кошка, и Харли не преминула шансом использовать ее: организовала им побег и использовала загипнотизированную Кошку в своих планах — для убийства комиссара Гордона. Бэтмэн остановил их. Парочка воссоединилась, когда Джокер стал Императором Джокером. Джокер шутки ради, поцеловав Харли, превратил ее в созвездие. После того, как все вернулось на круги своя, Джокер вскоре вновь получил силы — на сей раз от Деймоса, став аватаром Хаоса. Ядовитый Плющ получила силы Эрении — богини Раздора, а Пугало — силы Фобоса, став воплощением страха. Вместе они решили принести Харли в жертву Аресу. Чудо-Женщина и другие герои остановили их. Когда все вернулась в норму, Харли даже не обиделась на любимого, подругу и бывшего преподавателя. Позже Харли пыталась вытащить Джокера из тюрьмы "Слэб", но использовала много динамита — пока Джокер лечился, она приняла руководство бандой на себя. Джокеру это не понравилось, и при первой же возможности он стрелял в Харли. Это оказалась переодетая Ядовитый Плющ, а возмущенная Харли порвала с ним всякие отношения. Оказавшись в Аркхэме, Харли просила о реабилитации и неожиданно получила ее, когда ее похитили второй Чревовещатель и Шрам, которые планировали ограбление. Харли догадалась, что в живых по окончании дела ее не оставят и сдала всю шайку Бэтмэну. Этим она добилась освобождения из Аркхэма. Харли воссоединилась с Джокером, но по её собственным словам, это уже был не тот "Пирожок", которого она когда-то любила. Когда он вновь попытался ее убить, она выстрелила ему в плечо и вновь порвала отношения. Сначала Харли пошла в банду к Двуликому, потом организовала собственную банду из пяти человек — «квинтет» (игра слов, коллектив из пяти человек и отсылка к прозвищу злодейки), но те вскоре решили убить руководительницу, в результате чего клоунесса получила травму и посчитала себя Бэтгёрл, и надев её костюм пыталась геройствовать. Когда психиатры решили провести экспериментальную терапию и сообщили Джокеру, что он вскоре умрёт, тот устроил бунт в «Плети», выпустил армию суперзлодеев, накачав своим ядом, устроил бедствие планетарного масштаба и, наконец, решил завести наследника, выбрав свою бывшую пассию. Но Харли такой вариант не понравился и она объединилась с супергероями, чтобы остановить безумного шутника. После всего этого Харли и Айви перебрались в Метрополис, где Квинн умудрилась устроиться в “Дейли Планет” автором колонки любовных советов, сбежать от влюблённого в неё Бизарро и в конце концов взорваться с реактивным ранцем. Злодейка попала в ад, где устроила бунт умерших злодеев, а потом так достала демона Этригана, что тот изгнал её обратно, вернув на Землю. Но оказалось, что вернулась только душа Квинн, а тело осталось уничтоженным, психопатка стала перемещаться из тела в тело, пока Марсианский Охотник и Затанна, не вернули ей тело. Через некоторое время Харли стал вредить таинственный враг, который подставил злодейку, которого та разоблачила и отправила в психушку. В числе главных врагов Бэтмена участвовала в плане Хаша и Риддлера по уничтожению героя, затем вместе с девочкой спасалась от готэмских бандитов, после чего вернулась на лечение в клинику. Вместе со многими злодеями сбежала во время организованного Секретным обществом суперзлодеев всеобщего побега из тюрем по всей планете, но была оглушена как только оказалась за пределами больницы. Подлечившись, Квинн пыталась удрать из психушки во время большого побега из тюрем по всему миру, организованного Обществом, но ее оглушили в тот же момент, когда она оказалась на свободе. Сбежав из Аркхэма и снова попав в неприятности, Харли вступила в "Секретную Шестерку", банду наемников и сражалась с ними против команды героинь Хищные Птицы. Она была в миссиях в Баку и Рио: последнею миссию она провалила из-за вмешательства другого члена команды, Тряпичной Куклы. Она ушла из команды. Уйдя из команды, снова прибыла в Мектрополис, получив предложение о работе психоаналитиком в центре амазонок для женщин. Подружившись там с Холли Робинсон, подругой и бывшей помощницей Кэтвумен, Харли решила стать настоящей Амазонкой. Но вскоре выяснилось, что центр организовала Грэнни Гуднесс, слуга Дарксайда и девушки попали на планету зла Апоколипс. Они освободили плененных там богов и получили от них силы, (Харли – от музы комедии Талии), зачем последовали сражения и путешествия по различным мирам. Спустя некоторое время Харли объединилась с Ядовитым Плющом и Женщиной-Кошкой, сформировав команду Готэмские Сирены, для того, чтобы существовать вместе в ставшем неспокойным после вероятной гибели Бэтмэна городе. Она сражалась в этой команде с новым злодеем Костоломом, встретилась с первым помощником Джокера — Гэгги, сражалась с доктором Эзопом и сошедшей с ума сестрой Женщины-Кошки. Позже Харли захотела убить того, кто разрушил ее жизнь — Джокера, но вновь попала под харизму маньяка и была отправлена в Аркхэм. Ядовитый Плющ, которую Харлин избила, осознала что любит ее и помогла ей сбежать. От Женщины-Кошки они узнали, что все это время были в относительной безопасности лишь потому, что Бэтмэн так хотел. Пути девушек на этом разошлись. На данный момент (после перезапуска вселенной) Харли Квинн состоит в "Отряде Самоубийц". Отряд Самоубийц Черная Канарейка ловит Харли Квинн, и подруга Джокера оказывается за решеткой в тюрьме Belle Reve. Там она знакомится с Амандой Уоллер, которая принуждает её вступить в «Отряд Самоубийц» (команду, выполняющую задачи специального назначения и состоящую из персонажей-преступников). Для того, чтобы Харли была более покорной, в её организм имплантируют микро-бомбы. Отряд Самоубийц выполняет ряд заданий, пока к ним в команду не приходит Капитан Бумеранг. Он становится лидером отряда и сообщает, что Джокер исчез и считается погибшим. Это новость заставляет Харли Квинн начать действовать в собственных интересах. Однажды, прежде чем Харли вернулась в свою камеру в тюрьме, ей отключают имплантированные микро-бомбы. Девушка пользуется этим и совершает побег. Находясь в ярости, Аманда Уоллер начинает шантажировать остальных участников отряда с целью поимки Харли живой или мертвой. Тем временем Харли находится на свободе и пытается подтвердить слухи о смерти любимого Клоуна. Она заручается помощью нескольких сбежавших заключенных Аркхэма и мешает Отряду Самоубийц выйти на её след. Во время нахождения в госпитале Аркхэм, Квинн похищает доктора Стерано и выбивает из него правду о судьбе Джокера. Он сообщает, что Джокер был убит и его лицо хранится в центральном здании полиции Готэма. Услышав это, Квинн убивает доктора и направляется к зданию полиции. Тем временем Отряд Самоубийц выходит на след беглянки. Они получают ту же информацию о Джокере от одного из сбежавших заключенных Аркхэма. Команда задумала диверсионную операцию, но дела оборачиваются совсем по-другому. Харли удается выкрасть лицо Джокера и бежать из здания полиции. На выходе она сталкивает с одним из членов отряда самоубийц - Дэдшотом. Вырубив бывшего коллегу, она похищает его. Очнувшись в незнакомом месте, Дедшот обнаруживает, что привязан к стулу. Окончательно сойдя с ума, Харли Квинн надевает лицо Джокера на Дедшота и начинает с ним общаться, как с любимым Клоуном. Она требует объяснений от «Джокера», почему он бросил её. Шокированный таким поворотом событий, Дедшот решает подыграть. Он сообщает, что Харли Квинн должна доказать свою любовь и убить всех близких Бетмена. Харли радуется и скачет. Она не замечает, как Дедшот достаёт пистолет и выстреливает ей в живот. Харли выживает, но её психическое состояние ухудшается. Она вновь становится заложницей Отряда Самоубийц, но считает себя доктором Харлин Квинзель. Аманду Уоллер не радует это изменение, но ей нужна помощь Харли в разрешении нового дела. Их новая миссия - выследить и обезвредить Василиска. Отряд отправляется в Южную Америку, где попадает в ловушку и оказывается в руках племени Майя, собирающихся принести их в жертву своим богам. Этого удается избежать с помощью подручных Василиска. Из плена майя команда попадает в плен к Василиску. Более того, он воздействует гипнозом на всех членов отряда, кроме Харли и Дедшота. Вдвоем им приходится сражаться против всех на базе Василиска. В какой-то момент им удаётся привести в чувство свою команду, но Василиск берет в заложники Дедшота и начинает всех шантажировать. Дедшот, не долго думая, стреляет себе в грудь. Пуля проходит сквозь него и убивает Василиска. Но и сам Дедшот погибает. На похоронах Дедшота, где собрался весь отряд, включая Харли, неожиданно начинает идти зеленый дождь. Этот дождь токсичен и все, кто находится на кладбище, получают отравление и теряют сознание. Все, кроме Харли. У нее есть иммунитет, который достался в подарок от Ядовитого Плюща. Она смотрит по сторонам и замечает Джокера. Клоун, который вернул себе лицо и стал еще более уродливым, нападает на Харли и говорит, что та сильно изменилась. Он упрекает её за игру с его лицом и надеванием его на Дедшота. Спустя какое-то время парочка сталкивается на старом химическом заводе. Джокер накидывает на свою возлюбленную цепь и пытается задушить. Харли теряет сознание. Клоун привязывает её к кровати и собирается скинуть в чан с химикатами. Он понимает, что психика Харли изменилась, и она вновь считает себя Харлин. Харлин сопротивляется, и вырвавшись нападает на Клоуна. В ходе их драки Джокер наносит поражение Квинн. Он приковывает её к стене в одной из комнат завода и бросает умирать. Также он сообщает, что Харли была далеко не первой его девушкой-помощником и точно не последней. В качестве доказательства девушка видит множество трупов вокруг себя, одетых подобно ей. Джокер запирает её и Харли пытается выбраться. Единственным её шансом на спасение стала собственная кровь. Она перегрызает себе вены на запястьях и выскальзывает из цепей. Харли выбралась из логова Джокера и отправилась обратно к Уоллер, где узнала, что Дедшот жив. После этих событий Харли Квинн находится в состоянии вражды с Джокером и часто помогает Отряду Самоубийц в различных приключениях. В настоящее время публикация комиксов о похождениях отряда продолжается. Способности Харли Квинн Иммунитет к токсинам. Харли Квинн обладает иммунитетом к большинству типов токсинов. Так, у нее есть сопротивляемость к яду Джокера и химикатами Ядовитого Плюща. Именно Плющ наградила её этими способностями. В ходе их совместных приключений, она напоила Харли специальным напитком, который укрепил её иммунитет. Повышенная сила. Напиток Ядовитого Плюща подействовал не только на иммунитет. Физическая сила Харли значительно увеличилась, что позволило ей сражаться со многими противниками-мужчинами на равных. Психолог. Будучи доктором Харлин Квинннзель, девушка прошла обучение в Университете Готэма и имела большую практику в работе психиатра. Психология преступников её интересовала еще с ранних лет, что в конечном итоге дало свои плоды. Харли Квинн является отличным психологом и часто пользуется этим, несмотря на то, что сама безумна. Гимнастка. Перед поступлением в Университет Готэма Харлин серьезно занималась гимнастикой. Она добилась успехов в этой сфере и получила стипендию на обучение. В ходе своих дальнейших приключений она только укрепила свои навыки и стала отличным акробатом. Оружие Оригинальная Харли Квинн из мультсериала 1992 г. пользовалась различным шуточным оружием, таким, как например пого-стик (устройство для совершения прыжков), попган (игрушечный пистолет, выстреливающий шариком с веревкой или флажком), пистолет в перчатке и резиновая утка. Во многом, первоначальный концепт был сохранен, однако в комиксах и фильмах у Харли стало появятся и более серьезное оружие. В комиксах Харли обычно вооружена молотом (причем, размеры, форма и материал, из которого сделан молот варьруется от выпуска к выпуску, особенно у разных авторов). Иногда у неё мелькает огнестрельное оружие — пистолет Glock 17L, автомат М4, Пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона, револьвер S&W Magnum 500. В фильме "Отряд самоубийц" 2016 г. Харли появляется вооруженная бейсбольной битой и пистолетом Chiappa Rhino 60DS. В видеоиграх серии "Batman: Arkham" Харли Квинн использовала Heckler & Koch G36KV и бейсбольную биту. Также в одном из DLC у Харли появляется странное оружие, внешне немного напоминающее гранатомёт Heckler & Koch HK69A1, которое называется "Бэт Киллер" (англ. Убийца летучей мыши). Вне комиксов Телевидение * В мультсериале «Бэтмен: Мультсериал» (Batman: The Animated Series) Харли Квинн оказывала посильную помощь Джокеру в его преступлениях, оставаясь при этом весьма наивной. Джокер постоянно издевается над девушкой, они периодически ссорятся, но потом мирятся. Во время одной из таких ссор Харли знакомится с другой суперзлодейкой и противницей Бэтмена — Ядовитым плющом, с которой быстро находит общий язык. Героиня была озвучена актрисой Арлин Соркин. * В мультсериале «Приключения Бэтмена и Робина» Харли Квинн выписывается из «Аркема» и хочет начать жизнь с чистого листа. Однако всё срывается, когда в магазине с изменением жизни её постигает неудача. Она решила снова стать Харли Квинн. Она похитила дочь генерала и разгромила крышу здания. Вскоре её поймали и отправили на повторное лечение, после которого она снова будет Харлин Квинзель. * В мультсериале «Лига справедливости» (2003), продолжающем сюжетную линию BTAS Харли вместе с Джокером появляется во втором сезоне эпизоде из двух частей «Дикие карты» (№ 21–22) * В мультсериале «Бэтмен» 2004 года Харли дебютировала в четвёртом сезоне, в эпизоде «Два сапога пара», сценарий которого написал создатель персонажа Пол Дини. Кроме этого эпизода, Квинн появляется ещё в нескольких эпизодах, но значительную роль играет только в «Металлическое лицо комедии». В этой вселенной Харли представлена как телевизионный психолог, который специализируется на предоставлении советов по отношениям. Когда её увольняют, с ней встречается Джокер, который оказывается главным фанатом передачи Харлин. Она решает написать книгу о маньяке, чтобы вернуть себе славу, но влюбляется в безумного клоуна и становится помощницей Джокера. Харли была озвучена актрисой Хинден Уолч. В комиксах, продолжающих сюжетную линию мультсерила, Харли и Ядовитый плющ также подружились, но в этом случае именно Квинн является более активной в паре, явно доминируя над Плющом, которая в этой версии только подросток. * В мультсериале «Бэтмен: Отважный и смелый» есть несколько камео Харли Квинн: в эпизоде «Legends of the Dark Mite!» на Comic-Con можно заметить Пола Дини, одетого как арлекин; в эпизоде «Emperor Joker!» её озвучивает Меган Стрейндж; в финальном эпизоде «Mitefall!» Харли появляется наряду с большинством других персонажей мультсериала. * В мультсериале «Молодая справедливость» в эпизоде «Секреты» на костюмированном балу появляется подросток, одетый как Харли Квинн. * В телесериале «Хищные птицы» Харли сыграна актрисами Шерилин Фенн (в пилотной серии) и Миа Сара (в остальных) и является основным противником главных героинь сериала «Хищные птицы» — Охотницы, Оракула и Чёрной канарейки. Она пытается восстановить империю Джокера, действуя за кулисами, манипулируя другими злодеями и натравливая их на супергероинь. Одновременно она является психиатром Хелены Кайл (Охотницы) и её близкой подругой. * Имеет камео в сериале «Стрела» в эпизоде второго сезона «Отряд смертников». Её сыграла Кэсседи Алекса, а озвучила Тара Стронг. Кино * До отмены пятого фильма о Бэтмене из оригинальной серии фильмов, который носил предварительное название «Batman Triumphant», предполагалось, что Харли объединится с Пугалом и Безумным Шляпником против команды Бэтмена, Робина и Бэтгёрл. Согласно сюжету, Харли должна была быть дочерью Джокера, а не его возлюбленной и помощницей. По слухам, роль суперзлодейки должна была сыграть Мадонна. * Перед анонсированием сюжета фильма «Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды» были слухи, что Джуно Темпл сыграет Харли Квинн, но в итоге актриса исполнила роль подруги Селины Кайл. Как призналась Энн Хэтэуэй, во время прослушивания для фильма «Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды» она думала, что пробуется на роль Харли Квинн, а не Селины Кайл. * В анимационном фильме «Бэтмен будущего: Возвращение Джокера» (2000) Харли помогает Джокеру пытать Робина (Тима Дрейка) и, видимо, погибает, падая в пропасть во время схватки с Бэтгёрл. Но в будущем в банде вернувшегося Джокера есть две близняшки-акробатки, которые в конце встречаются со своей бабушкой, которую они называют «Харли». * В короткометражном фильме «Бэтмен: Новые времена» (Batman: New Times, 2005), рекламирующим серию конструкторов «LEGO» с бэт-тематикой, появляется Харли Квинн. * В анимационном фильме «Лига Справедливости: Кризис двух Миров» «Харли» — это имя обезьянки, принадлежащей Шуту (супергеройский аналог Джокера из параллельного измерения). * В анимационном фильме «Лига справедливости: Парадокс источника конфликта» появляется альтернативная версия Харли Квинн — Йо-Йо, помощница местной версии Джокера (Марты Уэйн). В своём единственном появлении она борется с Бэтменом, которым здесь является Томас Уэйн. Её озвучивает Хинден Уолш. * В анимационном фильме «Бэтмен. Нападение на Аркхэм» Харли одна из главных героев. Она участница Отряда Самоубийц, посланных Амандой Уоллер в лечебницу Аркхэм. Её снова озвучивает Хинден Уолш. * В одном из трёх короткометражных мультфильмах, являющихся рекламными приквелами к мультфильму «Лига Справедливости: Боги и Монстры», местному Бэтмену (Кирку Лэнгтрому, который в основной вселенной является Мэн-Бэтом) противостоит здешняя Харли, которая ещё более безумная и кровожадная, чем привычная злодейка. * Австралийская известная актриса Марго Робби исполнила роль Харли Квинн в фильме 2016 года выпуска «Отряд самоубийц», входящем в Расширенную вселенную DC. Фан-фильмы ** «Женщина-кошка: 9 Жизней» (Catwoman: Nine Lives, 2005) — Тара Флинн (Tara Flynn). ** «Пациент Джей» (Patient J, 2005) — Рейчел Николь (Rachel Nicole)" ** «Джокер» (Joker, 2006) — Дианна Миллер (Deanna Miller). ** «Бэтмен: Легенды» (Batman Legends, 2006) — Рейчел Николь. ** «Флэш: Кроссовер» (The Flash: Crossover) и «Харли Куинн на свидании вслепую» (Harley Quinn’s Big Blind Date) — два короткометражных фильма 2009 года, в роли Харли Куинн — Аманда Гейзель (Amanda Geisel). ** «Прах к праху» (Ashes to Ashes, 2009) ** «Мистер Джей» (Mr. J, 2010) — серия короткометражных фильмов, действие разворачивается после событий фильма «Тёмный рыцарь». В роли Харли Куинн — Джоанна Теландер (Johanna Telander). ** «Умри смеясь» (Die Laughing) — Джоанна Теландер. ** «Месть с улыбкой» (Vengeance with a Smile, 2010) — Клэр Бромуэлл (Claire Bromwell). ** «Город шрамов» (City of Scars, 2010) — Мэделинн Рей (Madelynn Rae). ** «Летучие мыши в часовой башне» (Bats in the Clocktower, 2011) — Эшли Холломан (Ashley Holloman) как доктор Куинзель и Меган Холси (Megan Halsey) как Харли Куинн. ** «Бэтмен: Жажда смерти» (Batman: Death Wish, 2012) — Рейни Биддер (Rayne Bidder). ** «Харли Куинн: Начало» (Harley Quinn: Beginning, 2013) — Лиз Штеблау (Lis Steblaw). ** «Красная королева» (Red Queen, 2014) — Шеридин Фишер (Sheridyn Fisher). Компьютерные игры ** В игре The Adventures of Batman and Robin в версии для Super NES Харли появляется как эпизодический персонаж, а в версии для Sega Genesis является боссом. ** Появляется в игре Batman: Chaos in Gotham. ** В игре The Adventures of Batman & Robin для Sega CD персонажа снова озвучивает Арлин Соркин. ** В Batman Vengeance Харли делает грязную работу за Джокера. ** В игре Lego Batman: The Videogame Куинн подруга Джокера и доступна как игровой персонаж в «свободной игре». За неё можно играть в режиме «Злодеи», она будет использовать пистолет и может делать высокие прыжки. Её озвучивает Грей ДеЛизл. ** Является помощницей Джокера в MMORPG DC Universe Online. За неё можно играть в режиме «Легенда». ** В игре Injustice: Gods Among Us Харли Куинн ссорится с Джокером после того, как он разбомбил Метрополис и решает, что её призвание это быть героиней. Она присоединяется к команде Бэтмена и негативно реагирует на появление Джокера в бою, угрожая ему револьвером. Её снова озвучивает Тара Стронг. В своей концовке, она собирается выйти за Джокера, но клоун швыряет в лицо Харли свадебный торт, в ответ Куинн перерезает шутнику горло церемониальным ножом. Её поместили в лечебницу Аркем прямо в свадебном платье. ** Является играбельным персонажем в компьютерной игре в жанре MOBA Infinite Crisis, где была озвучена Тарой Стронг. ** Харли является одной из трёх протагонистов в игре Suicide Squad: Special Ops, основанной на фильме. Серия игр Arkham В игре Batman: Arkham Asylum Куинн помогает сбежать Джокеру, а потом выполняет все его поручения, например держать в заложниках комиссара Гордона. В игре у неё также новый костюм, похожий на униформу медсестры, а также проявляются её чувства к Джокеру. Когда Бэтмен сажает её за решётку, она надеется, что «мистер Джей» спасёт её. Злодейку озвучила Арлин Соркин. Также Харли Куинн появляется и в трейлере Batman: Arkham City сиквела Arkham Asylum вместе с Джокером. Но если в трейлере Харли одета в костюм из первой игры, то в самой игре у девушки новый костюм — в байкерском стиле. Кроме того изменились её грим и причёска. Теперь из-за болезни Джокера Харли управляет всеми делами банды в Аркем-Сити. После полного прохождения сюжетной кампании игрок может найти в убежище Джокера положительный тест на беременность рядом с костюмом Харли из Batman: Arkham Asylum. Кроме того, после титров, в режиме «New Game Plus» она поёт фрагмент колыбельной, где обещает своему будущему ребёнку что «мамочка убьёт весь этот чёртов мир». В этой игре персонажа озвучила Тара Стронг. В конце мая 2012 вышло загружаемое дополнение Harley Quinn’s Revenge, в котором злодейка стала главным врагом Бэтмена и Робина, когда решила отомстить за смерть своего любимого.6263 Она превратила металлургический комбинат, который был базой Джокера, в огромный мемориал в его честь. В конце концов, Бэтмен и Робин побеждают злодейку и сдают её полиции. На заводе можно найти детскую кроватку, в которой сидит кукла-марионетка Чревовещателя, раскрашенная под Джокера. В кроватке и на полу раскидано 16 отрицательных тестов на беременность. Перед куклой лежит коробка тестов, на которой есть надпись: «Внимание! Результат теста может быть ложноположительным.» То есть Харли оказалась не беременна. В игре Batman: Arkham City Lockdown для iOS Харли похищает и держит в заложниках репортёра, для обмена на арестованного Джокера, но Бэтмен её останавливает. Актриса озвучивания — Тара Стронг. В игре Batman: Arkham Origins, приквеле Arkham Asylum, Харлин Куинзель является интерном психиатрической лечебницы Arkham. Она разговаривает с Джокером в тюрьме Блэкгейт, где он признаётся, что есть некая личность, которой он очень сильно увлекается. Харлин влюбляется в него, так как думает, что он говорит о ней, но на самом деле — он говорит о Бэтмене. Озвучена Тарой Стронг. Харли Куинн также присутствует в заключительной игре серии о Бэтмене — Batman: Arkham Knight, которая является сиквелом Batman: Arkham City. Кроме того, совершив предварительный заказ игры, можно было получить злодейку в качестве играбельного персонажа, где она имеет свои собственные навыки, различные виды оружия и приспособления. Харли появилась в первом трейлере к игре. В этот раз её костюм состоит из «смешения» элементов одежды Asylum и City. Озвучена Тарой Стронг. Критика * Харли Квинн занимает № 45 в списке 100 самых лучших злодеев комиксов по версии IGN. * Героиня была определена на 16 место в списке 100 самых сексуальных героинь комиксов по версии Comics Buyer’s Guide. Кстати, могли бы и повыше место дать. Факты * Харли Квинн говорит с акцентом Куинса — одного из районов Нью-Йорка. ** Режиссёр и актёр Кевин Смит, который также является и большим любителем комиксов, назвал свою дочь Харли Квинн. ** Изображение Харли Квинн с «застёгнутым» ртом некоторое время являлось аватаром для пользователей социальной сети «ВКонтакте», заблокированных за распространение спама. ** У Харлин Квинн есть суперспособность. Особый сок, который дала Харли ее близкая подруга — Ядовитый Плющ, — подарил персонажу такие способности, как иммунитет к любым токсинам и супервыносливость. ** У Харли Квинн есть дочь. В выпуске комикса Injustice: Gods Among Us: Year Two #13, события которого происходят в параллельной вселенной DC, во время поединка с Черной канарейкой Харли признается, что у нее и Джокера есть дочь по имени Люси, однако Джокер не знает о ее существовании. Люси живет с сетрой Харли. ** Первое появление Харли Квинн в фильме с живыми актерами состоялось не в «Отряде самоубийц». В 2002 году Харли Квинн появляется в телесериале «Хищные птицы». Она не носит свой фирменный костюм, хотя все же появляется в одежде, которая напоминает её костюм из мультфильма. Роль персонажа исполнила Миа Сара. Категория:Суперзлодеи Категория:Искупленные злодеи Категория:Приветливые злодеи Категория:Атлеты Категория:Злодеи DC Категория:Комиксные злодеи Категория:Комичные злодеи Категория:Американцы Категория:Злодеи без суперсил Категория:Доктора Категория:Ученые Категория:Злодеи с психическими расстройствами Категория:Психопаты Категория:Социопаты Категория:Неуверенные в себе Категория:Лжецы Категория:Трикстеры Категория:Хаотичный злой Категория:Хаотичный нейтральный Категория:Антизлодеи Категория:Антигерои Категория:Вкл\Выкл Злодеи Категория:Добросердечные мерзавцы Категория:Женщины Категория:Враги Бэтмена Категория:Комичные помощники Категория:Люди Категория:Серийные убийцы Категория:Массовые убийцы Категория:Раскаявшиеся злодеи Категория:Трагичные злодеи Категория:Живые злодеи Категория:Злодеи Живой Игры Категория:Смертоносный маньяк Категория:Великолепные мерзавцы Категория:Харизматичные злодеи Категория:Тип зависит от версии Категория:Зависит от версии Категория:Злодейки Категория:Злые Клоуны Категория:Экстравагантные злодеи Категория:Разрушители невинности Категория:Разрушители Категория:Бомбардировщики Категория:Террористы Категория:Автоматчики Категория:Пулеметчики Категория:Стрелки Категория:Пистолетчики Категория:Тяжелое Вооружение Категория:Обманутые злодеи Категория:Мучители Категория:Вандалы Категория:Хакеры Категория:Садисты Категория:Лига Несправедливости Категория:Пешки Категория:Зловещий тандем Категория:Прихвостни Категория:Лидеры Категория:Преступники Категория:Преступные владыки Категория:Озорные злодеи Категория:Злодеи-защитники Категория:Нетерпимый к провалам Категория:Искатель Возмездия Категория:Искатели острых ощущений Категория:Мошенники Категория:Аферисты Категория:Влюбленные Категория:Кинозлодеи Категория:Одержимые Категория:Мономаньяк Категория:Протагонист-злодей Категория:Провокаторы Категория:Маньяк контроля Категория:Силовики Категория:Старые злодеи Категория:Бойцы Категория:Молотобойцы Категория:Злодеи с ножом Категория:Немезида Категория:Родители Категория:Матери Категория:Враги Зеленой Стрелы Категория:Злодеи ЛЕГО Категория:Злодеи Кроссоверов Категория:Бредовые Категория:Видеоигровые злодеи Категория:Боссы игр Категория:Большое Зло Категория:Похитители Категория:Мастера Исчезновения Категория:Мастера маскировки Категория:Палачи Категория:Злодеи по должности Категория:Хулиганы Категория:Грубые злодеи Категория:Правая рука/Персонаж-дракон Категория:Ложный Протагонист Категория:Козлы отпущения Категория:Изгой Протагонист